Une raison de vivre
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Bankotsu est seul. Tous ses frères sont morts, il n'a plus personne qui se soucie de lui. Au moment où il se décidait à enlever les fragments de son cou, quelqu'un intervient. Et lui donne une raison de vivre... Traduction de : A Reason to Live. COMPLETE


Bankotsu étais assis sous le ciel éclairé par la lune, une désapprobation visible son visage. C'était une si belle nuit, cependant il la trouvait vraiment laide.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser : "Pourquoi je suis toujours seul ?".

Il n'a jamais pensé que sa vie deviendrait ainsi ; il se sentait toujours comme s'il était en plus du monde, cependant ici il sentait le total opposé.

Il avait laissé Jakotsu mourir... Il avait permis à son unique ami de glisser entre ses doigts et d'être tué pour l'avidité de Renkotsu. Les fragments de la Perle avaient empoisonné leur sens de fraternité, tout ça à cause de Naraku.

Il savait que Naraku les avait manipulés depuis le début. Il était juste trop muet pour agir avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Il a laissé partir ses frères dans l'obscurité au lieu de se réunir pour l'arrêter quand ils en avaient l'opportunité. Que diable était la Bande des Sept maintenant ?

Il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Pas comme il avait pensé qu'il pourrait.

Si seulement Naraku les avait laissés morts... Bankotsu avait été forcé de regarder ses camarades mourir encore une fois, comme si une fois n'était pas assez. Peut-être le jour où ils avaient été décapités était simplement le fait du destin ; peut-être qu'on a supposé qu'ils étaient morts. Maintenant, ils étaient juste la saleté de modèles, les coquilles de... de leur ancien corps, pareils à Kikyô. Et Bankotsu était le seul qui avait survécu à tout ça.

Mais il avait dû faire face au dur fait... Bankotsu n'avait personne.

La seule chose qu'il avait à faire pour partir était enlever ses fragments de Perle et tout cela serait fini.

Ce n'est pas comme si personne se soucierait que je sois mort, pensa-t-il froidement. Ils seraient ravis.

Aussi dur que cela lui semblait, il savait que c'était vrai. Il y aurait des festivals et des fêtes, toutes célébrant la mort du plus puissant mercenaire. Les gens auraient finalement le sens de la sécurité en sachant que la Bande tristement célèbre des Sept n'était plus. La vie continuerait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Il n'aurait pas se dû prolonger une vie sans but.

Sans une autre pensée, il se hissa en haut. Son Banryû posé à côté de, lui brillait au clair de lune.

"Comment vais-je le faire ?" marmonna-t-il, poussant son index contre son cou.

Il pouvait sentir où les fragments de Perle étaient incrustés en dessous sa peau; ils semblaient être beaucoup plus profonds qu'il l'avait prévu.

"Peut-être que ce sera plus dur que je l'avais pensé," soupira-t-il, fermant ses yeux.

Sa voix était forcée comme il avait parlé, sa gorge s'asséchait et ses yeux commençait à brûler. Il n'aurait pas voulu le faire. Ce n'avait jamais été son intention, mais maintenant il avait eu quelque chose qui avait ressemblé à une décision une fraction de seconde.

Presque robotiquement, il replia et pris son Banryû, désirant terminer sa vie. Il la souleva jusqu'à son cou, repensant légèrement à sa décision avant qu'il ne l'ait placé tout près. La lame froide était appuyée contre sa peau, cependant il était engourdi par la douleur. Il n'avait jamais craint la mort.

... Mais au moment où il était sur le point de se trancher la gorge, il entendit une voix.

"Non!"

Il se redressa brusquement, sourcils froncés . Ses yeux se sont élargis alors qu'il se retrouvait face à face avec une fille... La jeune femme d'Inuyasha.

"Hein ?" murmura-t-il.

"Ne le fait pas," dit-elle doucement.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" Bankotsu a rétréci ses yeux.

"Parce que," chuchota-t-elle. "Quelques personnes .... Tu pourrais leur manquer."

Bankotsu se moqua, roulant des yeux. Que diable savait-elle ?

Il la regarda un instant, observant comme elle baissait les yeux en regardant maladroitement ses pieds.

"Pourquoi tu t'en soucies?"demanda-t-il.

"Je ... je ne veux pas te voir mourir," a-t-elle chuchoté. Il ne la compris pas. Pourquoi s'en souciait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas vu les batailles dans lesquelles Bankotsu et le garçon-chien s'étaient affrontés ? Pourquoi encouragerait-elle un de ses pires ennemis à continuer de vivre ?

"Regarde dans la direction opposée alors" marmonna négligemment Bankotsu.

"J'ai pensé que tu avais aimé être de retour," dit Kagome d'un ton cassé. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir de nouveau ?"

Bankotsu l'a regardée fixement pour un instant, étonné du ton qu'elle avait utilisé avec lui. Elle avait du cran.

"Je suis ton ennemi, femme. Pourquoi diable veux-tu que je reste en vie ?" demanda-t-il

"Parce que," commença-t-elle solennellement. "Bien tu sois l'ennemi d'Inuyasha ... je ne veux pas te voir te suicider juste devant moi."

Bankotsu avait laissé Banryû tomber de ses mains comme il l'écoutait parler.

Elle replaça gauchement avec une mèche rebelle de cheveux, puis elle continua :

"Tu as vraiment fait beaucoup pour vivre. Je veux dire ... ce qui est arrivé au retour de la Bande des Sept et ... et l'arrangement de l'éternité à vivre..."

"Mes frères sont morts, femme," gronda Bankotsu. "Ils sont morts par ma faute... Jakotsu était le seul qui eut jamais été vraiment loyal et je l'ai laissé mourir. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. "

Kagome marcha tout près de lui, ses yeux fixant toujours ses pieds. "Ne le fait pas s'il te plaît. Pas devant moi, au moins," a-t-elle plaidé. "Si tu le fais tout de suite, je me blâmerais de le faire arriver."

"Donne-moi une raison pour laquelle je devrais vivre," la défia Bankotsu, rétrécissant ses yeux.

Kagome le regarda fixement en haut, se trouvant au niveau de ses yeux. Ses yeux bruns fondirent dans les siens, bleus, alors qu'elle le regardait pensivement.

"Je vais le faire " marmonna-t-elle.

Et avec cela, elle se pencha et appuya ses lèvres fermement contre les siennes. Bankotsu se raidit, une grande quantité d'émotions parcourant tout son corps.

Que diable faisait-elle ?!

Il ne pouvait pas se décider s'il devrait l'embrasser ou la tuer. Cependant, il choisit la première option alors que la main de Kagome traînait en haut de son épaule et se posa sur son cou, le tirant tout près.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres, l'attirant à lui. Il a incliné sa tête et a capturé sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Leurs corps et lèvres étaient comme des pièces dans une énigme, chaque courbe fondant ensemble.

Kagome voulut se retirer mais Bankotsu s'accrocha à elle fermement, ayant peur de lâcher. Elle embrassa sa joue et posa sa tête sur son épaule, ses mains parcourant son dos de haut en bas.

"Tu sais, je ne mentais pas quand j'ai dit que quelqu'un pourrait te manquer," murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. "J'étais ce quelqu'un."

"Oh ?" Bankotsu sourit d'un air satisfait par espièglerie.

"Mhm. Que tu sois l'ennemi d'Inuyasha ne signifie pas que tu es le mien," souria-t-elle.

Bankotsu ne pouvait pas rêver à un moment plus parfait alors qu'ils étaient debouts sous le clair de lune, des lucioles flottant autour d'eux et le vent ébouriffant leurs cheveux. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait bouger, craignant que s'ils le faisaient, tout cela serait fini.

Bankotsu soupira de contentement, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Kagome.

Bien sûr, ses frères étaient morts. Cette réalité l'avait déjà frappée, la vie ne serait jamais la même pour lui de nouveau.

Mais il savait que c'était juste un tout nouveau chapitre dans sa vie...

Et il se sentait étrangement bien avec ça.


End file.
